1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-257875, filed Nov. 18, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with advances in multifunctionality and high speed in semiconductor chips, in order to achieve the accompanying high-density packaging, development is progressing in so-called CoC (chip-on-chip) technology, whereby chip stacking is done by forming through electrodes within the chip and performing flip-chip stacking using bumps.
A conventional semiconductor device to which such CoC technology is applied is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JPA 2007-214220 as a semiconductor device having, on an interposer substrate, a chip stack constituted by the stacking of a plurality of semiconductor chips, an underfilling material that fills between the chips of the chip stack, and a molding resin that covers the chip stack and the underfilling material.